


Il drago ferito

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cianfrusaglie del drago [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bilbo avrà una vera sorpresa.Scritto per la pagina Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart col prompt:#ferita





	Il drago ferito

Il drago ferito

 

Bilbo guardò Smaug ricadere in avanti e lo afferrò al volo, l’uomo dall’ampia coda di drago aveva una macchia di sangue che si allargava sulle sue vesti all’altezza del fianco.

Bilbo lo trascinò a fatica, con un basso gemito, fino al divano e ve lo stese. Gli sfilò la maglia e impallidì, vedendo una profonda ferita.

“Pe-pensavo… mi avresti lasciato… morire…” esalò Smaug, le labbra sporche di sangue.

“Lo hanno fatto gli umani, questo?” domandò Bilbo.

“La-lancia… amma-ammazza…” biascicò Smaug.

< Non so come mai abbia queste sembianze umanoidi, ma non c’è forza in questa terra che mi possa convincere a lasciar morire qualcuno nel mio salotto> pensò l’hobbit.

“Ti salverò” giurò.


End file.
